Undeniable
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Danny thinks he's going over to Steve's place to drink a few beers and watch the game. What he doesn't know is that Steve has other, more devious plans. McDanno. For you shadowdweller25, you know why.


**Summary: **As if I keep away. I'm back with another, more naughty fic. Well as naughty as it can be now that the site is cracking down on the material that is posted. Know for a fact that some of fics might be coming down. Doesn't matter, have a LJ and AO3 account to post all my dirty fics to. Case in point this one. To comply with the rules I have taken out the man on man loving but come find me at AO3 ( ) under, you guessed it, LadyCizzle.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not and probably will never own this show. But that doesn't mean I won't take my boys out to play with every once in a while.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Beta by holsbells99 who found all the kinks and knots and rolled them out. Thanks a million.

* * *

**Undeniable  
**

* * *

Danny didn't knock when he walked into Steve's house. He just opened the unlocked door and let himself in. He immediately noticed that the living room was empty and began to wonder where Steve was. After all, his partner had invited him over to watch the baseball game he'd recorded earlier that week.

"Steve,"Danny shouted as he sat the six pack he brought over on the coffee table, before making his way to the kitchen, which was empty as well. With no sign of Steve Danny started to worry as he made his way up the stairs.

"Steve man come on," he called out again. "This isn't funny."

Finally after checking all the bed rooms he walked into Steve's room only to discover that his partner was there sitting on the edge of his bed. Danny would have been mad, if it wasn't for the fact that Steve was dressed in his reserves uniform. "Please tell me you haven't been called to active duty," he asked nervously as his heart pounded intensely in his chest.

Steve shook his head with a smile. "Nope."

"Do you have training at Pearl you forgot to tell me about?" questioned Danny, curious and now somewhat concerned.

"No, no training."

"Then why are you dressed like that?"

Suddenly Steve stood up and folded his arms across his chest while leering at Danny, who continued staring at him with curious eyes.

"Hey McGarrett! You gonna answer me?"

"I'm sorry Danno, what was the question?"

"What was the-are you kidding me right now," scoffed Danny, shaking his head, one hand slicing through the air widely as he began his rant. "I'm here because you asked me to come over to 'hang out' and what do I find. You, dressed like you're about to go off on some special CIA mission to the 'Stan' and not telling me what the hell is going on."

Steve plastered his best seductive smile on his face, the one Catherine labeled as the 'panty dropper', as he took one step closer to Danny. Everything was going according to plan and he knew it wouldn't be long before Danny realized what was going on. "Well for starters Danny I'm not going on any mission, especially not one involving the CIA or the 'Stan' so there's no need for you to get all worked up," he replied with a sly shrug.

"I wouldn't be worked up if you just tell me why you're dressed like that."

"Okay, truth?"

Rolling his eyes, Danny bit the inside of his cheek to keep from ranting. "That would be fantastic, yes."

"I'm wearing this for you," Steve stated as casually as he could.

A heated flush spread across his face as he ran his fingers nervously through this hair.

"What? What do you mean you're wearing it for me?" asked Danny who was at a loss.

"Come on Danny you can stop pretending now. Pretending that the sight of me dressed like this doesn't make you ache so hard with need."

"Maybe I should go."

"No," and suddenly Steve had Danny trapped against the back of the door, hands pressed on both sides of his head. Leaning in close, Steve licked the outer shell of Danny's ear and blew. "I think you should stay," he whispered seductively.

Danny's body shuttered at the feel of Steve pressed so close to him. "Steven you're not making any sense," growled Danny, pushing Steve away from him as he made his way to the other side of the room.

Steve only smirked as he leaned against the wall. "I saw you, you know," he replied. "I saw the way you covered yourself up with the blanket the last time I wore this uniform."

'You mean when you were worried on whether or not it still fit properly," snickered Danny as he tried to avoid looking at Steve.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is you, trying to hide your erection, from me. You're not as subtle as you like to think."

"I was cold," Danny countered, voice cracking slightly.

"You're also not that good of a liar," chuckled Steve heartily, shaking his head. "The truth is I've been trying to figure out if you were as interested in me as I am in you but once I saw your reaction to me wearing this uniform I knew the answer. And then I proceeded to wait. Wait for you to say something, acknowledge this thing growing between us but you didn't. You kept looking, slightly touching, but never taking what you wanted-so I decided I would take the leap for both of us." By the time he finished talking he was once again crowding Danny's space, lips almost touching. The look on his partner's face was enough to inform Steve that he was close to breaking.

Danny let out a heated moan as Steve's lips hovered over his. Never in a million years would he have thought that Steve, the sexiest man he'd ever met, could be interested in him in a way Danny could only dream about. "Steve if this is a joke it's an extremely cruel one."

Wrapping one arm tightly around Danny's waist, Steve leaned in even closer. "Nope, not a joke. Could never joke like this with you Danny," he whispered honestly.

"Just wait one damn minute McGarrett," he said, pushing Steve but not with enough force to get the other man to let go. "We need to stop and think rationally about this."

Steve shook his head violently as he kept his arm around Danny's body joining it with the other. Moving his head so that it rested against Danny's, he closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. "I'm done thinking," he stated after a few moments of complete silence. "I know what I want, you. No one else, ever, just you." Opening his eyes so that they were staring directly into his partner's, Steve smiled sadly. "So the only question that remains is what it is you want Danny?"

Taking in everything Steve had just told him; Danny inhaled deeply and then exhaled. It was all he needed to do to make up his mind. "You're right Steve," he said, mischievous gleam in his eye as he ran his fingers along Steve's backside. "You do look amazing in this uniform but I bet you'd look even better out of it."

"Danny-"

"What's the matter? Didn't think I would take the bait? Well you're wrong Steve, about everything because I was going to make a move. I was just going to do it in a more romantic way, you know make it a night you would always remember but this works too."

"Whatever you want Danny just fuck-"

"We're going to do that too. Me doing you, you doing me. Doesn't matter really because before the night is over one of us is going to be fucked thoroughly. But first," stated Danny, licking his lips. "I want you naked."

Steve didn't waste anytime, shedding the uniform he was wearing until he was completely naked. Then, without warning, he grabbed Danny's shirt and pulled it hard, ripping it in the process.

Danny gasped in shock as the buttons from his shirt clattered onto the floor. He scolded Steve internally at the now ruined shirt but it was immediately forgotten as Steve's lips crashed against his. Letting out an fierce growl, he pushed Steve onto the bed before climbing on top of him. "You're going to pay for that Steven."

Minutes later, after being thoroughly cleaned, Danny let out a completely sated sigh as Steve wrapped his arms tight around him. He couldn't believe that just moments before he was buried deep inside Steve, holding him as he cried out Danny's name as he came.

"Stop smiling you maniac."

"I will when you stop feeling so good," Steve murmured into Danny's ear as he held him tighter. "But I think that may be a while."

"Sap," smirked Danny, chuckling softly, turning around. "Oh, I was serious about the shirt. You're going to buy me a new one," he stated seriously as he poked Steve in the arm.

"No, I think it would be better if I bought you two instead."

"And why is that Steven"

With a predatory gleam in his eyes, Steve leaned forward and captured Danny's bottom lip, nibbling it softly. "Trust me Danny," he whispered seductively. "I have a feeling there will be a lot more ripped shirts now that I've gotten you in my bed."

Danny let out a quiet moan and at the same time rolled his eyes. "You're such an animal."

Steve grinned happily. "But I'm your animal."

"Unfortunately yes," smirked Danny and giving Steve a quick kiss. "But I'm okay with that."

* * *

Not as hot as my usual stories but like I said, it's not the full NC 17 rated version. Go on over to AO3 if you dare. Until next time,

Ride out the waves of life the best way you know how.

Ladycizzle


End file.
